Open Up Your Heart
by Albino Phoenix
Summary: It has been 10 years since Sesshomaru left Rin in a village. Rin, now engaged to son of the head of the village, meets Sesshomaru again. Will this be the opportunity for Rin to express her true feelings or were things not meant to be. Future lemon.
1. On This Day

1**A/N: I was inspired. Let's see how it goes… shall we?**

"Slow poke!! Hurry up Rin!"

"I'm coming… hold on!" Rin finished tying on her bathing suit and grabbed a towel. "Here I come!" She took off sprinting towards her friends and when she caught up with them, they all ran to the town pond for a swim.

It was the feudal era in Japan. Rin is about 18 years of age and hasn't changed at all. Well except the fact that she grew up. Over the years, she has developed an exceptional curvy body. The only difference in her appearance is that her hair was now short and straight, instead of the long wavy locks she use to have.

Rin was the first to dive into the pond. Yumi and Ai stopped to watch their friend splash around happily. They were glad to see their friend so happy, seeing how today was…

"Come on guys! Get in here! The water is perfect!" Rin floated on her back and felt the warm drops of water hit her face when Yumi and Ai jumped in. The two girls then jumped on top of Rin, pulling her under. Rin popped up and shook her head free of the water.

She went back to floating on her back. "You know what today is?"

"Um… no." Yumi said, wringing out her hair.

"No why?" Ai asked, playing with a floating lily pad.

Rin closed her eyes. "Ten years ago… you remember."

_flashback_

"_Lord Sesshomaru! Please don't leave me here! I promise I'll be good! Please don't go!" eight year old Rin cried, grabbing onto Sesshomaru's fluffy… thingy. "Please!"_

_Sesshomaru grabbed Rin's arms and pried them of him. His eyes were hidden behind his bangs. "Rin."_

"_This isn't fair! I didn't do anything."_

"_Rin."_

"_Lord Sesshomaru! Please, don't leave me! I need you! I need you protect and be with me!" Despite the fact that he was a full demon, Rin started pounding on his chest, arms and armor, causing her hands to bleed._

_Sesshomaru grabbed both her arms with just his one hand. "Rin… stop it. I'm doing this to protect you."_

_Rin fell quiet at looked at her lord. She couldn't see his eyes. Then he did something that really surprised her. He slowly lowered his head onto her shoulder. "Lord…"_

_Sesshomaru raised his head quickly and stood up. He looked out to the village that stood before them and back at Rin. "That's where you will be staying from now on. Rin, leave."_

"_But…"_

"_Rin…"_

"_Please…"_

"_LEAVE!" His eyes flashed red and his hair bristled. Rin jumped back and slowly backed up before she took off running._

"_Good riddance!" cried the toad demon Jaen. "Filthy human."_

"_Yes." Sesshomaru replied, turning to Ah-Un. He sniffed the air, it reeked of salt. 'She was crying.' He thought. But he had to get rid of her. He couldn't associate himself with humans. Not even Rin. _

_end flashback_

"Rin?" Yumi said, poking Ran's stomach. Ran squealed and dove under the water. She came up and splashed Yumi, laughing.

"Yes? I'm okay. Really."

Yumi and Ai looked at her skeptically.

"Really guys!"

"Okay if you say so." Ai said. "Hey guys it's getting late. We have to go back and finish our chores."

Yumi and Rin nodded and made their way out of the pond. Rin grabbed her towel and started to dry off her body, when she heard rustling in the woods. She tried to peer into the thick brush, but saw and hear nothing. _Must be a critter. _She towel-dried her hair and wrapped the towel around her slender waist. She ran her hands through her hair, to fix the fuzzy mess.

"Hey guys wait up!" She noticed that her friends had left her behind. She took off running after them and when she caught up, she slung her arms over their necks. "Seriously guys, I'm fine!"

**A/N: Okay… let's see how you guys like it! If you must flame, go ahead… if not, shower me with love!!!**


	2. Romeo

**A/N: Whoa… college. Seriously… time consuming. Well here's the second chapter I know all of you are eager to read!! I hope you are guys are ready for this.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or any of the characters.**_

When the three girls arrived in the village, they noticed Toko standing outside of Rin's hut. Toko was the son of the village leader, a warrior and a hopeless romantic who has fallen head over heels in love with Rin. Unfortunately, she doesn't feel the same way about him.

"Uh oh." Rin said. They were still quite a bit away from the village, but she could see his eager expression and his sudden pacing.

"Rin, I dunno why you don't like Toko. He's sweet, charming… rich…"

"Haha, Ai if you admire him so much why don't you go after him?" Yumi giggled. "In fact, I want a piece of him."

Rin laughed at her friends. "Well you can have him. I don't want him. He's too… self absorbed!" She pushed her bangs out of her eyes. "He only wants what _he _wants!"

"But you're soooo lucky Rin!" Ai crooned. "He wants you. For God's sake… you guys are engaged!! Why can't you reject him so _I _can have him?"

"Ai, you know if I break it off with him, Kao would flip a shit."

"That is very true." Yumi replied. As they walked closer, she fluttered her eyes at Toko, but he didn't seem to see her. She puffed up and stalked away towards her hut, with Ai trailing behind equally as frantic. Rin watched her friends scuttle along and didn't notice Toko approaching her.

"Good morning Rin." Toko said, handing her bouquet of flowers. Half of them were dried up and almost nonexistent. Rin took them and tried to smile, but a more disgusted look crossed her face. "You don't like them?"

"No no… it's ummmm… I'm allergic to this kind." She shoved them back at him and hurried into the hut. He followed her like an obedient puppy. "Kao?"

"What is it you little… oh Master Toko. What lovely surprise! What brings you here?" Kao was a plump, grumpy old woman who decided to take Rin in as her own child. She wiped her hands on her apron before bowing to Toko. Well… if you call that bowing, her stomach was so big that all she could do was hunch her shoulders.

"I came here to ask your permission for something and of course you will be rewarded."

"Of course… anything for you and your family." Again Kao… hunched.

"I want Rin to stay the night with me tonight."

"Yes."

"NO!"

Both Kao and Toko stared at Rin.

"I will _not _stay with him!"

"Oh yes you will Rin." Kao said, giving Toko an apologetic look. "If that is what Master Toko wishes, then it will be granted. You are to go wash up and be presentable."

"But-"

"NOW!" She laughed flirtatiously. "Please, darling Rin."

Rin glared at Kao and turned around into her room and slammed the door shut.

"Please excuse Rin; she does have a bit of a temper."

"That is quite alright. Shall I wait for Rin here or shall I send an escort?"

"I think an escort will be more appropriate. To give her time to prepare herself."

Toko nodded and handed her a small bag that rattled of gold coins. Kao accepted it and giggled.

"I shall send my escort promptly before dusk."

"Yes yes Master Toko." Kao waved her hand impatiently, signaling him to leave. She had to prepare that poor wretch for tonight. In hopes of an actual engagement. Rin had been so hopeless ever since Toko announced his undying love for her and his wish take her hand in marriage. Kao, of course was happy to accept for Rin because she wanted the money. When she looked up, Toko had left and she was free to count her money.

Inside Rin's room stood a bed, a dresser with a cracked mirror and a single box. In that box contained all her memories. She knelt down and pulled it out from under her bed and opened the lid. Inside the box were various types of scrap fabrics and hairs. There was also a small collection of wood shaving and a large ball of fluffy fur sitting on top of a dented piece of metal. All these things… belonged to Sesshomaru, Jaken, and Ah-Un. She kept back tears, but one had escaped and landed in the box. She sniffed, placed the lid back on the box and sat on her bed. She didn't want to go. Why was she forced to marry him? She didn't love him, she loved…

"No." She firmly told herself.

"Yes." Came the reply. Rin jumped and saw Kao standing in the doorway. "Where is that silk kimono that he got for you? Put that on."

Rin scowled at her and got off the bed and strode across the room and threw open a drawer. She yanked out the dress and threw it in, after removing her clothing from underneath. Still wearing that scowl she pushed past Kao and sat in the kitchen to wait.

Kao grinned, pleased that she didn't have to do any work to get her moving. She followed Rin into the kitchen and began gorging herself on the cake she had baked that morning. "'member yer maners… fii polift anb dern't comf home til morn…" ("Remember you manners… be polite and don't come home until morning.)

"Whatever." Rin muttered. She was not looking forward to this. She didn't trust him, she didn't like him… she couldn't stand him! Now she had to stand the night at his place! This was ridiculous!

Kao continued to munch on her cake when Toko's escort arrived. "Ah! Here they are! Go, go child and don't be a fool!" Kao shove Rin out the door where the escorts took her and placed her in the carriage. Kao waved her plumped little hand as they took Rin down the road and up to the mansion that overlooked the village. Where Toko was waiting for his bride-to-be… with a surprise, whether she liked it or not.

**A/N: YAY! So here's chappie 2! Next time, what will the surprise be? Will Rin like it? Or will it be a night she will never forget… ever. R&R!!!**


	3. The Beginning of a Beautiful Disaster

**A/N: Sorry to keep you all waiting… here we go.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters.**

Rin sat in the carriage as it bumped along to Toko's grand mansion. She scowled as the carriage slowed and came to a stopped. She peered out the window and saw Toko and his father standing outside, eagerly awaiting her arrival. Toko scurried up to the door of the stagecoach and opened it up, offering his hand.

"My lady. Welcome to your new home." Toko said, his hand still outstretched.

"Not my home yet." Rin replied, hopping out of the buggy without his help. She pushed past Toko and walked up to the head of the village. "Master Yamagumi… thank you for allowing my stay, but it is not necessary for this engagement. If it pleases you, may I only stay for dinner and then be on my way home." She bowed slightly, waiting his answer.

"Lady Rin… I am afraid that will not be possible. We paid Kao for a full night and that's what Toko planned for."

"Excuse me?" Rin straightened up, staring at the head of the village. "Paid?"

"Yes madam." Toko said, coming up behind Rin and placing an arm around her waist. "I knew you'd be stubborn and that Kao doesn't want to put up with you. The only way she would is if we paid her to keep you until you were of age. My dear, you are not that cheap." He grinned and kissed her neck.

"Cheap?" She wriggled her way out of his grasp. "Excuse me?"

"Lady Rin… please, join us for dinner?" Master Yamagumi asked, extending his arm towards the inside of the house.

Rin scowled.

"Rin?" Toko whispered in her ear.

She pulled away and stormed into the house, followed by the two gentlemen.

Later that night, after a full course meal and hours of conversation, Toko led Rin to his room.

"I think you'll enjoy my company for the night. I know I will enjoy yours." Toko said, running his hand over her back.

"Please… don't touch me." Rin said, moving away from him. They had reached the door of his room and Toko unlocked it and gently nudged Rin inside. He quickly locked the door and hid the key front pocket of his robe.

"My Lady… I hope these arrangements are suitable." Toko said watching Rin scan the room with her chocolate eyes. "I have prepared only the best for you… see I can't be all that bad my dear?"

Rin looked around the room again. To her right was a king sized bed with silk linen and velvet crushed blankets. The materials were colored with a dark red… almost like blood. The four posts of the bed reached high up towards the ceiling and connecting the posts were small wooden poles, for the black lace curtains to be pulled across. Along the backside of the wall, directly across from Rin and Toko, were the sliding doors to the back courtyard and against the left side of the room were several chairs and tables, covered with rose petals and candles.

"This room… is very lovely." Rin said slowly, admiring the lavish décor. _'Maybe he really isn't all that bad…' _

"Wonderful my darling… now it's been a rather long and eventful evening, shall we retire to bed?"

"Together?" Rin said, clutching the top of her kimono. "I've never share a bed with another man before." _Well…_

"Not to fret my dear Rin… I shall make sure tonight will be a night to never forget." With that said he tightly grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the bed.

"Toko… that hurts." Rin whined a bit, struggling to free her grasp.

Toko, however, seemed to ignore her and continued to pull her towards the bed, looking back at her with a hint of evil lust in his eyes. Rin's heart began to beat wildly… fearing the worst. And the worst was yet to come.

***

"Hmmm… do you smell that me Lord?"

"What is it?"

"That wretched smell… smells somewhat familiar me Lord, do you not agree?"

Lord Sesshomaru stopped walking and turned around. Jaen, the toad demon ran into his leg and after falling over repeatedly apologized for being such a klutz. Sesshomaru held up one hand to stopped the senseless babbling and Jaen immediately fell silent.

"That smell…" Sesshomaru whispered. "That's…"

A piercing scream broke through the forest and Sesshomaru flared up at once. _'How did this happen? How did I manage to stumble into the same village without realizing!?' _Another scream broke his thoughts, which immediately returned to one person… Rin.

**A/N: Evil me… R&R… SORRY IT TOOK FOREVER!! Chapter 4 will be up soon, promise!**


	4. Nightmares and Dreams

**A/N: I am on a roll and I just realized that I put this story up over 2 years ago… AND I HAVEN'T FINISHED! Please forgive me! I shall make it my summer goal to complete this story just for you guys… it's those reviews that keep me going!! So review away!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters.**

Another scream pierced the night sending flocks of birds tearing through the midnight sky. Sesshomaru ran faster, practically gliding through the woods, missing the dense brush and the plethora of trees. The forest seemed to drag on forever and the screams became more frequent.

'_How did this happen? How did I stumble upon the same village, yet did not even know it." _

Jaken followed his lord on Ah-Un, desperately trying to keep up with the fleeing demon. "Me Lord! Please slow down! It's difficult to follow you through this dense forest!" The toad demon cried out, but heard no response. Only the sound of rustling branches and leaves could be heard and Sesshomaru was no where in sight.

Sesshomaru paid no attention to his lowly minion and continued to follow the desperate pleads for help, the screams of fear and suddenly… the smell of fresh blood. Not just anyone's blood, but hers. Rin's.

***

"Toko, I said stop!" Rin yelled, freeing her hand from his grasp and slapping his face. This only angered him more… no aroused him more and he placed more force on her weakening body, pinning her hand back down. Her nose was bleeding from when he had hit her and the gushing liquid ran down her face and onto the satin bed. She could feel bruises forming under Toko's hands and she continued to struggle out of his grasp.

"Stay still!" Toko yelled, striking her again. "Why can't you see how much I love you?! You're the one making me do this Rin."

Rin didn't respond however, for that last blow had knocked her semi-unconscious. She could hear his voice floating over her and his hands groping her still body. She tried to tell him to stop, but no sound came out. When his hands found the spot between her legs, she squeezed her eyes shut causing her salty tears to mix with the blood. She just wanted all this to be over… she just wanted to die. As soon as that thought crossed her mind a different voice reached her ears.

"Rin?! Where are you?! RIN!"

Rin felt the weight being lifted off her body and then she blacked out.

***

Daylight broke over the mountain tops and gently flooded the peaceful valley with light. As the air warmed up animals and insects began their busy mornings. Bees flew from flower to flower accompanied by colorful butterflies. Animals such as birds and small friendly demons gathered their breakfasts and sat in the shade or up high in the trees to eat.

Rin cracked her eyes and quickly shut them; the light was too blinding. She groggily sat up and rubbed her eyes, taking time to adjust them to the bright light. She looked around to find out where she was; in a small meadow next to a babbling brook. She got up and walked over to the water to wash her face and realized that she was clothed. Looking down, she bore the same silk kimono and sandals that she had on when she arrived at Toko's mansion. Her heart began to beat wildly at the thought of her abuser and her hands found her swollen face. She gasped out loud and cringed at the pain that radiated from her fingertips. Turning back to the water she looked at her reflected, hardly recognizing her own self. Her nose was swollen and purple while her right eye matched in color with a nasty cut near the corner. Upon closer inspection she found that her face was clear of blood, only a few specks of dried blood in the corners of her nose. She bent down and scooped up a handful of clear water and splashed it on her face. She lifted her face up towards the sun to let it dry and opened her eyes.

"How did I get here?" She wondered out loud, scratching her head and picking out bits of grass and leaves. "I wonder how far I am away from the village."

"You're awake."

Rin turned quickly around and scanned the meadow for the source of the voice. "Wh-who's there?"

There was a small chuckle and a figure emerged from the shadows at the edge of the meadow. Rin watched a tall figure with flowing long hair move into the sunlight, the locks gleaming silver. Rin's eyes grew wide when she began to recognize the metal armor, the fluff draped over his right shoulder, the purple crescent moon on the forehead and those piercing golden orbs.

"No… it can't be… Lord… Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin covered her mouth and tears formed in her eyes.

"You've grown quite a bit Rin."

"Lord Sesshomaru? You're… here." Rin wiped her eyes. "You're really here! I've waited 10 years for you to come back." She took a step forward, but stopped. Sesshomaru had moved first and now stood in front of Rin.

"I see you've even gotten taller." Sesshomaru sounded amused. 10 years ago, Rin barely reached his waist and now her head was to his shoulders.

"Lord…" Rin choked on her tears and reached out her hand, grabbing hold of his sleeve. She pulled herself towards him and buried her face in the fluff. "You're back. You're really back." She tightened her grip, fearing that if she let go she'd lose him again. "Please don't leave me." She muttered.

Sesshomaru tensed up… he hadn't had contact with anyone since he left Rin in the village, yet her presence was reassuring, peaceful, that way it was 10 years ago.

_*flashback*_

_Sesshomaru had fallen asleep next to a tree. His last battle with his younger brother had worn him out and he let Rin play in the meadow with Ah-Un while he took a nap to regain his strength. It wasn't even 15 minutes into his nap that he felt someone climb into his lap and curled up in the fluff draped over his shoulder. He opened one eye and peered at the child that took refuge in the shade with him. 8 year old Rin let out a yawn and proceeded to snuggle against Sesshomaru. _

"_Lord Sesshomaru…" Rin said sleepily. _

"_What is it?"_

"_Will you always protect me?"_

_Sesshomaru was silent. "What a stupid question Rin… now get some sleep."_

_Rin simply smiled and closed her eyes. To her that was his way of saying yes. "Okay Lord Sesshomaru." _

_Sesshomaru watched the little girl drift to sleep. Her presence was… comforting. He hated to admit it, seeing as a demon such as himself does not need human company, but Rin was different. She was carefree and loving, so full of life that was returned to her by Sesshomaru himself. And since that day he revived her, he felt compelled to keep her life safe. _

_*end flashback*_

"Lord Sesshomaru… you're wounded."

Sesshomaru snapped out of his trance from his memories and looked down at the girl. How beautiful she had become. Her eyes were still as bright as ever and a little red from crying. Her hair was cut short and framed her face nicely. And her body… he suddenly pushed her away from him. He has never felt that before, then again Rin was a small child but now she was a grown woman. The pressure from her breasts pushing against him was overwhelming to the demon.

"What?" Rin looked confused, but suddenly ignored the gesture. "Lord Sesshomaru, please, you're hurt." She reached up and examined his left shoulder which has sustained a large sword wound. "Sit down, let me look at it."

"Stupid child, you should know this wound is nothing."

"You're right… but please, sit anyway." She took his hand and pulled it downward, like she did when she wanted to tell him something. Sesshomaru obeyed and sat in the grass cross legged.

Rin carefully removed his armor and sat it on the ground next to her. She began to pull down the top of his shirt, past his shoulder and exposed the wound. "Hmmmm… you have some dirt in your wound. Hold on." She got up and went to the brook, grabbed a handful of water and came back. She poured the water over the wound and began to clean it.

"Rin… you're helpfulness is useless. Dirt or no dirt the wound will heal fine."

"I know it will Lord Sesshomaru but it'll give me some peace of mind. Where did you get such a nasty wound? Don't tell me Toko or his guards got through to you." She tore a piece of her kimono off and dabbed the wound, drying it off.

"I couldn't kill them… you were in the way."

Rin stopped and looked at Sesshomaru. "You mean you're the one that saved me? And to do that you let your guard down… I think you've soften up on me." She smiled that same cheesy grin she bore when she was young.

"I have not gotten soft."

"Mmhmm, okay. There." She admired her clean up work and pulled his shirt back up and handed him his armor.

Sesshomaru placed the armor back on the ground, grabbed Rin's arm and pulled her in close to him.

"Lord..." Rin started but decided not to break the moment. It's not too often a demon such as Sesshomaru embraces someone, in fact the few short years that Rin had traveled with him, she knew that he does not show emotion very well. "Lord Sesshomaru?" she held on tighter, her ear on his chest listening to his heart gently beat.

"What now?"

Rin smiled, "When I ask if you'd always protect me… you really did mean it huh?"

"Stupid child." Sesshomaru sighed. _'Of course.' _"You must be hungry."

Rin pulled away and looked up at the demon. "Just a little I suppose." Her stomach rumbled and she grinned.

"Humans. We should also find something to help with your wound as well" Sesshomaru got up and began to walk towards the woods where Jaken and Ah-Un were waiting for him.

Rin stood up and watched Sesshomaru for a bit before following him.

'_I'm home… I'm finally home.' _

**A/N: THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER! I PROMISE! Just making that clear so people don't freak out. Chapter 5 will be posted soon… please R&R!**


	5. The Beauty of Fire and Power

A/N: Here's chapter 5!! R&R!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters.

Rin poked at the slowly dying fire in front of her. She leaned back into Ah-Un and stroked the demon's mane while softly humming a lullaby. The moon shone bright through the trees, casting dancing shadows on the ground near her. She reached the crescendo when she was interrupted by Jaken, the toad demon.

"Stupid girl, can't you be quiet! I'm trying to listen for Lord Sesshomaru!"

Rin stopped only to say, "Well… you're still as mean as ever." She continued with her lullaby until Ah-Un was sound asleep, one head over the other.

Jaken scowled and continued to pace back and forth, listening closely for his master's footsteps.

"I don't know why you're so nervous Jaken. He'll come back." Rin placed her chin on her knees as she pulled her legs close to her body. "He always does."

"Stupid girl, he only came for you because you were in trouble. You're lucky we just happened to pass by." The toad demon rekindled the fire with his staff. "Ah, he approaches. MASTER SESSHOMARU!"

Rin stood up and dusted off her kimono, which was still dirty, bloody and torn. She ran her hands through her hair pulling out stray twigs and leaves. She smiled as Sesshomaru came closer, carrying a small bundle under his arm. When he stepped inside the camp site he threw the bundle at Rin.

"Clothes. Medicine. Food." Sesshomaru sat down and gazed into the fire. "In the morning I shall return you to the village.

Silence.

"NO! I WON'T GO BACK!!" Rin threw the bundle down and knelt by Sesshomaru. "You left me once and I won't let you go, ever again. Please don't leave me!" Tears formed in the young girl's eyes. She fell down on her knees next to him, took his hand and held it tightly in her fragile ones.

"Rin… I can't."

"Why not?!"

"Jaken… take Ah-Un for a walk."

"Me, Lord?!"

"Now Jaken, or would you rather lose your head?"

Jaken gulped and scrambled for the demon's reins. "Let's go… nice juicy grass over the hill. Come on now." The toad demon pulled the two-headed creature out of the camp site and up and over the small hill. Once the air was quiet, Sesshomaru heaved a heavy sigh and looked at Rin's face. She was determined not to let him go, her grip becoming tighter with every passing second.

"Keep squeezing like that and you'll break your own hands."

"I'm not letting go!"

"You may, I will not go anyway. Promise." He gazed at her in a way he had never done before, it was almost… lovingly.

Slowly Rin released her grip and massaged her own hands. "Now tell me why you're leaving me again?"

"You get in the way, Rin. I cannot risk your safety."

"Safety." Rin snorted, "I'm safer with you than in that village!"

"Rin… it's for the best, you need to be with your own kind."

"I _need _to be with you!" Rin cried angrily, wiping at the tears that made their way down her face. "This is where I belong; at your side!"

"Rin, will you please listen to me?" Sesshomaru closed his eyes, an annoyed look crossing his face. Rin fell silent and waited patiently for him to speak. After several long minutes, the demon opened his eyes and looked at her. "Rin, do you know what the Shikon Jewel does?"

"The Shikon Jewel? I've heard of it… it suppose to give the owner immense powers. What does the Jewel have to do with me though?"

"Everything." Sesshomaru looked at Rin. "You remember my younger brother, Inuyasha?"

"Yes, he and his group passed through our village a few years ago. He looked different though."

"He became human."

Rin's eyes widen. "He… became human? How was he able to do that?"

Sesshomaru looked into the fire. "With the Jewel. A few years ago, after I left you at the village, my younger brother defeated Naraku and came into the possession of the Shikon Jewel. With it, he transformed into a full human. You know why?"

"Was it that lady that always traveled with him? In the weird outfit?" Rin was puzzled. What did all this have to do with her?

"He loved her and for her own safety he gave up his demonic abilities in order to stay with her. Do you realize how dangerous it is to be a demon? Constantly being badgered by other demons and hunted by humans. Life is not easy for a demon, like myself. That is why I left you at the village, but that was only half the reason."

"What's the other half?"

"I was looking for the Shikon Jewel myself."

"But Lord Sesshomaru, you're already strong enough," Rin said, smiling. She took the demon's hand once again. "You don't need it."

"Rin…" Sesshomaru sighed. Should he tell her now?

"Lord Sesshomaru, you can't convince me to leave. I _will_ stay by your side! I love you!" Rin gasped and covered her mouth. She blushed furiously and looked away. "I'm… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to… it just slipped out."

"Rin?"

The girl looked over at the demon, who did not look angry, but amused. "Lord Sesshomaru, I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize. I will never understand the emotions of a human." He looked at Rin, a small smile crossing his lips. "But as a demon I understand the need for affection." He reached out at Rin and pushed her bangs out of her eyes.

"What are you saying, Lord Sesshomaru?"

The demon smiled, a rare occasion and pulled Rin closer. "What I'm saying… is these feelings you have, are returned."

Rin blushed even harder. "Lo-lord…"

But she was silenced. Sesshomaru ran his long, slender finger along her bottom lip. "The Shikon Jewel… will help me become human, Rin."

Tears formed in her eyes and slipped silently down her face. She bit her bottom lip and flung herself at the demon, burying her face into the fluff. "Does that… m-m-mean…"

Sesshomaru held the girl tight. A new wave of emotions, ones he had never felt before flooded him. It was almost overbearing, but comforting at the same time. "I am very sorry that I left you, Rin."

Rin clutched Sesshomaru harder. "Why are… are you sending me back then? Why can't I stay with you?"

Sesshomaru pulled away and wiped Rin's face. "To keep you safe for now. I must hunt down Inuyasha and take the Jewel from him. It will be an easy task, but a long journey. I don't want to risk putting you in danger."

Rin sobered up and looked at Sesshomaru dead on. "No… I want to come with you."

"Rin…"

"Please. You have no idea what will happened to me when you leave. Toko's angry and will surely come find me. I don't even want to think what could happen." Rin closed her eyes, which were on the verge of tears again.

"You're as stubborn as ever, Rin. I see I have no other options."

Rin smiled and hugged Sesshomaru. "Oh thank you! You don't know how happy this makes me!"

"You need to get some sleep now. We have a long day ahead of us." He pulled away from her and got up. "I shall return shortly. Sleep." And with that the demon walked off.

Rin obeyed and laid next to the fire. She watched the flames lick the wood, spending sparks into the air. _'I'm staying. I'm staying with Lord Sesshomaru!'_ Rin could hardly fall asleep. Her thoughts were racing about what was said. Sesshomaru wanted to be human! This excited Rin more than anything… did this mean he loved her too? Rin turned on her back and stared at the inky sky, tracing the stars to form pictures and constellations. Soon, sleep took over her body and she fell into a dream where her and Sesshomaru lived happily ever after.

Will they?

A/N: Yay… sorry it took forever; I had bad writer's block. R&R and chapter 6 will be up soon!


	6. He has a Heart

**A/N: I want to give my most sincere apology to all my fans! I have had the flu and various other illness, plus college. Those reviews are the only things keeping this story going!! Thanks for all the good feedback ^_^ And now the long await chapter 6!!!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters.

Chapter 6: He has a heart

When Rin woke up the next morning she noticed she was the last to wake.

"About time you lazy excuse for a human!" Jaken spat, clutching his staff. "We've been up for almost an hour now…"

"Jaken… hold your tongue."

Jaken nearly fell over. "Ah, yes me Lord! Sorry."

Rin sat up and rubbed her eyes. "I'm sorry. I couldn't sleep last night." She covered her mouth and yawned. She stood up and stretched her arms over her head and smiled at the two demons before her. "So where are we headed? Do you know the location of the Shikon Jewel?"

"I only know that my younger brother and his wife currently have and protect the Jewel. Their location is well hidden but sources say they are living in the Minoshi Hills."

"Lord Sesshomaru, I thought about something last night." Rin said, taking the reins of Ah-Un from Jaken. She had always enjoyed walking the two-headed demon. "Your younger brother… he turned into human correct?"

"That is correct."

"Well… wasn't it only because he _was_ human. Or at least half. You, however, have not a drop of human blood in you."

Sesshomaru smiled that very rare smile of his. "You're still clever."

Rin blushed and played with Ah-Uh's mane, allowing her fingers to become tangled in the course hair. She didn't say anything in return because she knew that he didn't have an answer. It broke her heart knowing that the plan that Lord Sesshomaru had set out to do might fall through.

"Rin?"

The young girl looked up at her demon. Tears danced in her eyes but did not fall. She didn't want to be the same girl that he knew 10 years ago. She wanted to be stronger and braver. She didn't want him to think of her as a small child anymore.

"Tell me… Sesshomaru." Rin said slowly, tasting his name on her lips, "What will the Shikon Jewel do? Is this one of your schemes? Are you just using me?" She tugged Ah-Uh's mane a little too hard and the demon beast growled. She loosed the hair around her fingers and removed her hand from the mane. She turned and looked at Sesshomaru. She stuck out her chest and a scowl crept along her face. "Tell me the truth."

Sesshomaru sighed. _'There's no use in arguing with her.'_ He though to himself. He drew in a breath and opened his mouth. Words had failed him and his mouth closed. What would he say? What should he say? What _could _he say?

"Before I saved you last night, I went to see Suki the Seer. After 10 years of searching for myself I decided that I need help." Sesshomaru frowned. He hated knowing that he needed help from others. He always thought he was capable all by himself. His younger brother had proven to be cleverer than he thought. "She told me that in order to become a human that I would need experience the emotions of a human and that I need the blood of a human to course through my veins. These were impossible to achieve so I had given up on the Shikon Jewel. Given up on finding my brother… I had given up on you. I was so lost in my thoughts I failed to notice that I had drifted into the woods where we last saw each other 10 years ago. That was when I heard you scream." He stopped telling the story, not wanting her to relive the nightmare she had to experience. "I'm sorry I gave up on you Rin. I'm sorry that I ever told you about the Shikon Jewel. You and I both know that I will never have the blood of a human."

Rin's eyes were done dancing with unseen tears. She blinked and released a few drops. She quickly wiped them away, but Sesshomaru had already seen them.

"Rin."

"You're a jerk." Rin stated. "I never gave up on you. Ever." Her tears were hot and angry, freely falling from her eyes. She didn't care that she was crying. She was angry and hurt and disappointed. "I trusted you… I loved you!" She spat out.

"Stop it now, you're being foolish."

"I'm not being foolish!" Rin cried. She drop Ah-Un's reins and advanced towards the demon. She stopped within inches of him, her chin held high. Her fists were clenched tightly and she tried to resist the urge to punch him. It wouldn't do any good though… he was too strong. Her face was still determined, the tears had stopped flowing. She began to shake with rage.

Sesshomaru seemed surprised at her behavior. This was not he Rin he knew… no, he only knew 8 year old Rin. This Rin was grown and had been through so much… and most of it was because of him. He reached out his hand and grabbed her arm and pulled her into him. He wrapped his arms around her tiny figure and held tight, feeling her rigid body under him.

Jaken who had been witnessing the entire scene suddenly became interested in a nearby field and herded Ah-Un to a patch of juicy grass. The demon-toad certainly did not want to lose his head over this.

Rin tried to push herself away from her demon, but gave up when she couldn't escape his hold. She remained tense and angry, determined not to give in. Her emotions gave way first… tears returning. This time, however, they weren't angry or hot, but sad and cold. She sobbed and clutched onto Sesshomaru, burying her face in his chest. She seemed to melt into him, her knees giving out. Luckily his hold on her was secure enough and she didn't fall. She hiccupped and looked at her hand, which was still clutching onto the fabric of Sesshomaru's outfit. Her hand seemed so small… in fact she seemed small. She didn't fit with him at all. She was too small, too fragile, too… human.

"Rin… please stop crying now." Sesshomaru said, stroking her hair. He never touched her hair before and it felt strange in his hand. The soft strands of hair flowed through his fingers like silk.

"I have." Rin muttered, not sure if he heard her.

The demon tighten his grip around her, not hurting her, and placed his lips on her forehead. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to memorize her scent. It smelt so wonderful up close. He heard a giggle erupted from underneath him.

"Are you smelling me?" Rin asked, looking up at the demon. Her chocolate eyes danced with laughter as she covered up another giggled. "Honestly Sesshomaru…. I don't even know you anymore."

"I have to say the same. You're much more different that the girl I left 10 years ago."

"Well… if you didn't leave you would know me then."

Sesshomaru sighed. He didn't want to get into this argument again. However, Rin seemed to be teasing and the demon was relieved. "Rin… will you let me finish my story now?"

"You weren't done?"

"No, I was rudely interrupted." He flashed a smile, his demonic teeth sharp as ever.

Rin blushed and looked down. "I'm sorry."

"You are forgiven… now, please?"

Rin nodded and placed her ear to his chest. A low 'lub-dub' could be heard within and she smiled to herself as Sesshomaru finished his story.

**A/N: Ahhh what could this story be!!! Tune in next time! Reviews are welcome!!**

**Again I am sorry. The next chapter should be up soooooooooooooooooooooon!**


End file.
